The Hero of LIGHT!
by SunStrike RedFire
Summary: Sun lives in the village of Tearacoy in the land of Valinora. She is different from the other citizens for an animal guide as everyelse does. Soon she will in bark on a journy that will change who she thought she was forever.
1. The cast

I am a great fan of the warrior series. These characters and their story have always been stuck in my head so I finally had the guts to start it and I hope that it does well but, even if it doesn't at least I finally got it off my mind so here it goes. Oh and this is the cast.

**Cats of SkyBeam Castle and castle square **  
Leader: King FrostBeam- blue tom with a black tail that has a golden tip and black legs and paws with Icy blue eyes  
Apprentice: Prince Adzealpaw  
Deputy: WinterTail- Ginger she-cat with a snow white tail and blue eyes  
Medicine cat: GhostEye- Mostly blind tom white with grey front paws and cloudy blue-grey  
Medicine cat apprentice: MidnightRiver

_Warriors_  
RainbowStripes- Light brown tabby she-cat with Orange eyes  
IceStorm- black she-cat with white spots and one white paw and ice blue eyes  
Apprentice:Lillypaw  
StormCloud- white she-cat with black patches on her back and face with purple eyes  
TigerEar- jet black tom with red stripes and green-brown eyes  
ViloetRose- purple-blue she-cat with teal eyes  
LightShadow- yellow tom with dark brown eyes  
Apprentice:Fallpaw  
HarryFoot- puffy red furred tom with pale pink eyes  
GlassEye- red tom that is partially blind in one eyes that are shiny blue  
Apprentice: Silentpaw  
FeatherTalon- jet black tom with teal eyes  
NettleFlower- light ginger she-cat with sarlet-blue eyes

_Kit Mothers_  
MountainShadow- Dark Grey tabby She-cat with dark blue eyes  
FlutterHeart- fluffy silver brown she-cat with slate gray eyes (mother of GlassEyes kits: Butterkit- yellow tom with green eyes,and Birdkit- light blue she-kit with blue eyes)  
JayFall- light ginger she-cat with light gray eyes exspecting lightshadow kits

_Elders_  
ThornJaw- Red tom with green eyes and Unusally sharp teeth  
SwiftTail- Long-legged calico she-cat with sky blue eyes  
TalonClaw- Lazy gray tabby tom with hazel-green eyes and unusally long claws

_Apprentices_  
Prince Adzealpaw- Golden tom that has a blue tail and white socked front legs and black socked back legs and Jade green eyes son of King FrostBeam  
MidnightRiver- Dusky brown she-cats with cream starry patches and calm slate-grey  
Lillypaw- Silver-red she-cat with yellow eyes  
Stealthpaw- light brown tom with tawny eyes  
Fallpaw- leaf-brown tom with a black tail and ginger-green eyes

**Cats of the StarBlaze terrain**

Leader: Queen SnowBlaze- Red-brown she-cat with clear blue eyes  
Deputy: Falcontalon- brown she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Jaywhisper- Blue gray tom blue eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Prince Slothpaw

_Warriors_  
SpiritSky- White tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Tinypaw  
Mosspath- Dark brown She-cat with Hazel green  
Lavastripe- Red/ginger she-cat with Amber eyes  
Apprentice: violetpaw  
SpiderTalon- ginger-white tom with yellow eyes  
HeartFoot- pure white she-cat with red eyes  
BrightThorn- grey-brown she-cat with brown eyes  
LightningTail- black tom with a golden tail and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw  
Prince SlashStar- pale grey tom with green eyes and white paws oldest son of Queen SnowBlaze and heir to the throne  
SkyReader-blue tom with silver eyes  
RedFoot- white she-cat with red feet and amber eyes

_Kit Mothers_  
SageTail- brown she-cat with green eyes(exspecting SkyReader's kits)  
StreamHeart- gray she-cat with blue eyes(mother of LightningTail's kits Gleamkit- gray-white she-kit with frosty blue eyes, Creekkit- pale blue tom with silver eyes, and Moundkit- light brown she-kit with dark brown eyes)

_Elders_  
MinnowTail- silver tom with dark blue eyes  
CeaderFur- Bright blue she-cat with silver eyes  
JetFur- Black tom with amber eyes, oldest cat in StarBlaze

_Apprentices_  
Tinypaw- small white she-cat with tawny eyes  
violetpaw- silver she-cat with brown eyes  
Prince Slothpaw-greenish-brown tom with green eyes youngest son of Queen SnowBlaze  
Stormpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes

**Cats of TreeWater Deltas**  
Leader: King DeepWater- Dark brown tom with black eyes  
Deputy: DarkMatter- brown-black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice:Leafpaw  
Medicine cat:NeddleSong - tawny red tom with piercing blue eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Princess Saphirepaw

_Warriors_  
FallenHeart- Light ginger tabby and white tom with grey eyes Apprentice:Shadepaw  
Prince SapBeard- yellow tom with brown patch of fur that comes down as a beard with one eye thats blue that squints and the other eye is pale white Son of King DeepWater, Heir to the throne  
TreeScaler- dark brown she-cat with golden eyes and long claws  
WeaselHeart-dark brown tom with black eyes  
MartinClaw- red tom with cream patches and blue eyes  
SparrowWing- black and white she-cat with purple eyes  
SkyBrow- sky blue tom with patches of brown on his face and grey eyes  
Apprentice:Crowpaw  
CrumbleTail- black she-cat with a white tail which is broken in two spots has dark brown eyes  
BarkTongue- Dark brown tom with green eyes  
BranchCut- grey tom with silver eyes and very sharp eyes

_Kit Mothers_  
SweetTail- light brown she-cat with light blue eyes(mother of MartinClaw's kits: Lillykit- pinkish white she-kit with amber eyes and Featherkit: pinkish white tom with amber eyes)

_Elders_  
ShadowHeart- Black tom with hazel eyes  
Littlefur- unuasually small ginger tom with soft blue eyes  
fuzzytail- red-brown tom with puffy out fur and midnight-blue eyes

_Apprentices_  
Shadepaw- Pure black tom with copper eyes  
Crowpaw- pure black she-cat with copper eyes  
Leafpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Saphirepaw- bright blue she-cat with silver eyes

**Cats of MoonLight Desert**

Leader: Queen HollyLight- Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Deputy: BloodPelt- Dark ginger-russet tom with blue eyes  
Medicine cat: LakeShimmer- silver tabby long fur with grey-green eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice:Jetpaw

_Warriors_  
YelllowTalon- brown-yellow tom with golden eyes  
ShineHeart- frost-gray she-cat with a golden tail  
NightTalon- black tom with slate-brown eyes  
AshenTail- grey-white tom with green eyes  
ColdHeart- white tom with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice:Briarpaw  
Ground- brown tom a former loner with green eyes  
SnatchSky- golden she-cat with light brown eyes  
Skyheart-grey tom with clear blue eyes  
Apprentice:Craterpaw  
HareSkip- brown she-cat with green eyes  
GrassWish- greenish brown tom with grey eyes  
Apprentice:Lunarpaw

_Kit Mothers_  
SoftFoot- silver she-cat with blue eyes(mother of GrassWish's kits: Spottedkit- white she-kit with amber eyes and Tinykit- brown tom with green eyes)  
Sage- white she-cat with brown patches and leaf green eyes former loner( mother of ground's kits: slitherkit- black and brown tom with silver eyes, Swiftkit- brown tom with amber eyes, and miragekit- ghostly white tom with piercing red eyes)

_Elders_  
ReedFang- Russet tom with one eye that is white and the other eye is green  
MoonLight- The First leader of moonlight clan is a silver-white tom with clear blue eyes  
RedBelly- Dark red she-cat with clover-green eyes

_Apprentices_  
Jetpaw- black she-cat with bright blue eyes that turn bright red when angered  
Briarpaw- light brown she-cat with forest green eyes  
Craterpaw- black tom with white spots and blue eyes  
Lunarpaw- silver-grey she-cat with copper eyes

**Cats of SpirtFire Lake**

Leader: Queen FeatherFire- Silver she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Deputy: Lionhunter- Amber with a golden mane and fiery amber eyes  
Medicine cat: SkySleeper- silver she-cat with leaf green eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Silentpaw

_Warriors_  
ReedPad- Light-brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes  
FoxFur- red tom with one eye that is blue and the other is green  
GrassFur- greenish brown tom with silver eyes  
CinderTail- tortishell she-cat with dark brown eyes  
Prince Sea-Eye- light blue tom with teal eyes son of Queen Feather Fire  
Apprentice: Sandpaw  
Princess Rose-Eye- white she-cat with pink eyes daughter of Queen FeatherFire and Heir to the throne  
Apprentice: Molepaw  
SootFace- white tom with black face and blue eyes  
RedScale- bright red she-cat with snake green eyes  
SleetFoot- light gray tom with white feet and one eye that is blue and one eye that is brown  
Apprentice: Shallowpaw  
FangHeart- yellow she-cat with fangs that stick out of her face that make her look like a vampire and has silver eyes

_Kit Mothers_  
LillyStone- white and gray she-cat with forest green eyes(exspecting LionHunter's kits)

_Elders_  
Cherryfoot- Pinkish-red tom with teal blue eyes  
SwiftTalon- Darkbrown tom with silver-blue eyes

_Apprentices_  
Silentpaw- black tom with silver eyes  
Molepaw- light brown tom with silver eyes  
Sandpaw- pale yellow she-cat with olive green eyes  
Shallowpaw- little blue she-cat with hazel eyes

**Cats of Tearacoy village**

Sun- white she-cat with a silver stripe that goes from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail with has pierceing ice blue

Polk- light brown tom with mark over his eyes that are pale red and with beige eyes Animal Guide:Digger- dark brown mole

Solace- orange tabby tom with brown eyes Animal Guide: Shira- golden falcon

Thunder- Twin sister to Solace is an orange tabby with brown eyes Animal Guide: Flip- silver falcon

Dapple- Blue tortoiseshell she-cat with eye that are different shades of green Animal Guide: Shift- red ferret

Elder Nerobar- old jet black tom with gray eyes always wears a gold circlet upon his head and carries a strange flute around his neck. Raised Sun as his daughter. Animal Guide: Falon- silver owl


	2. prologue

Prologue  
GhostEye had been medicine cat for only 10 moons, since the previous medicine cat Sparrow-Eye had died a few moons after joining the elders, and now he himself had an apprentice. One night after a long day his old mentor appeared to him. "Sparrow-Eye it has been so long why haven't you appeared to me before", said GhostEye. "GhostEye I don't have time to tell you that right now", said Sparrow-Eye. "Why?" said GhostEye. "Because there's a prophecy I must tell you", said Sparrow-Eye. "_The Hero of Valianor and the true queen of Moonlight time has come. A great darkness shall plague the land of valianor and only the one who holds the valfor of light shall be able to stop it._", said Sparrow-Eye. Then he suddenly starts to disappear. "Wait what do mean Sparrow-Eye, I don't understand ", said GhostEye. "Look to the legend of the creators of Valianor for guidance, goodbye." Then in a blinding light he was gone. Then an image of a she-cat appeared she was white with a silver stripe that went from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail with ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him. Then the image of one of the Valfor appeared and then he knew which legend his Mentor ment. Then image disappeared and he woke up. 'I must tell FrostBeam.' he thought and so he did.


	3. Stranger in the mist

**Chapter one- The stranger in the mist**

My name is Sun. I am a strong, brave, caring, and loyal she-cat with a white pelt that glittered like snow in the sunlight but I had a silver stripe that goes from the tip of my nose to the tip of my tail with piercing ice blue eyes. I also had a strange mark upon my left paw in the shape of a sun, which had given me my name. I have three friends Dapple, Thunder and Solace. Solace and Thunder are twins they are both orange tabbies with brown eyes. They both are caring and brave cats. Dapple my other sister is a beautiful blue tortishell with eyes that are different shades of green. Dapple was caring and brave but was very short tempered and very wise for her age. We lived in the village of the Tearacoy. Tonight was the first day of newleaf so I, my Friends, and everyone else went to sleep early so we could be on time to listen to the storyteller, my father, Elder Nerobar who was the caretaker of Ruttle forest which within it held Meniral cave. But for me as soon as closed my eyes I was in, a beautiful place, a mist covered meadow with a giant wall of briars, ferns, and brambles. Then I heard foot steps and a cat's voice. Then a star shining pure white she-cat appeared she looked very old. "Ah so the hero of light, savior Valianor, time has finally come." "My name is WhiteBeam I was the leader of SkyBeam group and this is the Meadow leading to the in trance to the square." the old she-cat stated. "What are you talking about I know no hero of light?" I said. "You will in time but for now I will leave to your own devices, little princess." said WhiteBeam. "When your journey begins seek my Grandson Prince Adzealpaw." said WhiteBeam. Then like smoke she was gone.


End file.
